


How Bad Could This Be

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not sure what else I should tag, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, no real lube to speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A gift for a friend-<br/>Honestly this is just Greed-ler/Once-ler PWP and I don't know what else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bad Could This Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/gifts).



> This is an old fic, I haven't looked at it in forever, and it should really not be used as a gauge for my talent- I just wanted to test the waters here on AO3 and get something put up.  
> More notes at the end darlings!

All business was in order as Once-ler got ready for bed. As he slipped into his favorite pajamas, the blue ones with the little yellow bunnies, he was just hoping that he wouldn’t get another late-night visit from the Lorax. The fuzzy orange thing had become even more troublesome since he had built his new factory. Always complaining about how many trees he was cutting down. He couldn’t understand why though. There were still plenty of trees. Hundreds of them… THOUSANDS of them! He wasn’t doing any harm.

“I’m the good guy here… I’m giving the people something they need…” He told himself sadly as he got into bed, pulled his blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes. “I’m the good guy…”

“If _you’re_ the good guy. _I_ must be the bad guy~.” Oncie’s eyes snapped open at the chuckle in the dark. “Shh, shh, shh. Don’t make a sound Oncie~.” The strange voice cooed from somewhere next to his bed.

“H-how do you know my name?” He gulped.

“You’re so cute when you sleep.” Another chuckle and the soft sound of foot-steps on the wooden floor. There was a click and Once-ler had to close his eyes quickly at the flash of light that came with the click. As his eyes adjusted he gasped. He could have sworn that he was looking into a mirror when he saw the man at the end of his bed. But he didn’t own clothes like these… A sharp green suit with long coat-tails, long green gloves that came up almost to his shoulders, and a top-hat to match.

“Who are you and how did you get into my house!? Did the Lorax send you? I bet he did. Ohh that sneak! He’s trying to freak me out to make me move so I’ll stop cutting down his trees!” Oncie slammed his fist into his hand at the realization. “That’s what it is.” The man at the end of the bed laughed.

“Nah. That’s not it. Don’t you get it Oncie~? I’m you!” Oncie noticed the pointy teeth and scooted back a little, keeping the blankets pulled up to his chin as the stranger crawled up the bed and hovered over him.

“You’re… Me? You can’t be me.”

“Sure I can! You’re sleepin’ aren’t you? Anything can happen in your dreams.” The man tugged the blanket away and leaned down to nip at Once-ler’s neck with those sharp teeth, making him yelp and pull away.

“What are you doing!?”

“I’m a little greedy~.” He answered. “When I see something I want, I take it.” He pointed at his suit. “Green is the color of greed. Get it? Greed…” He leaned closer to his ear again, licking it softly. “And money~. You like money, don’cha Oncie?” Oncie’s eyes widened when his copy pulled a wad of cash out of an inside coat pocket.

“Y-Yeah. I do.”

“What would you do for this much, huh?” Greed-ler chuckled brushing the bills over the other man’s face.

“What do you mean…?”

“What do _you_ mean ‘what do you mean’? I’m asking you what you would do for all this money~. I’m willing to bet that you’d do _anything_ to get your hands on this wouldn’t you~?” Oncie backed away from the Greed-ler when he saw the glint in his eyes.

“I-I have the Thneeds. I’ll make money from selling those. I’ve got my factory!” He protested, trying to push the other man away.

“What happens when you run out of trees? How will you make your money then Oncie~?” Greed-ler ran his fingertips down Oncie’s chest and sides, unbuttoning the bottom button of his pajama shirt.

“S-Stop that!” Oncie slapped the green-gloved hands away from his stomach with a glare. “What do you think you’re doing!?” He yelped as Greed-ler ignored him and kept working on the buttons.

“You~.” He answered simply with a grin, showing the man under him his pointed teeth again. “You taste sweet Oncie~.” He whispered as he licked up his neck. “Like syrup on pancakes~.” Once-ler moaned against his will at the little nibbles and licks on his neck. He wanted to hold on to the illusion that he wasn’t enjoying this as long as he could but it was getting harder and harder to resist. “Aww~ You don’t hate me at all do you~? Cute, cute Oncie~.” Greed-ler cooed as he bit down harder, earning a sharp yelp from Once-ler.

“Stop it…” He whimpered. As good as it felt, this was all so strange. Even through gloves, Oncie could feel sharp nails dragging down his sides. The first thing that registered was pain but that changed to pleasure just as quickly. That couldn’t be right… Pain wasn’t supposed to feel good… It was supposed to hurt.

“No~.” Then there were lips on his and Once-ler’s eyes widened. The only people that ever kissed him were family and it was nothing like this. Greed-ler’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and brushed over his lips, asking to be let in. It was hard to deny him. Oncie didn’t want to admit it but each second felt better than the last and he was beginning to feel like he would let this man do anything he wanted to him.

“Why…?”

“Why not? You’re cute~ I remember being cute like you.” A soft kiss to the neck. “I remember wondering why no one at home wanted me.” Another kiss, a little higher on his cheek. “I remember being ambitious.” A flicker of sadness before another kiss on the lips. Then there was anger. “I remember being lonely! And now that someone comes along and offering you money, companionship, anything you ever wanted, you’re turning it away!” Once-ler felt gloved hands around his neck and fear crossed his eyes. “How dare you!” The hands got tighter and it was getting harder to breathe.

“L-let go!” Once-ler kicked and scratched at Greed-ler but all he got for his effort was a sharp slap to side of his face, pulling a whimper from him. Before he could stop him, the man in green was pulling off his shirt and yanking his pajama pants off roughly.

“I offer you everything in the world and you turn me away!” There was more than anger in his eyes. There was rage and a dark lust that frightened Oncie. Greed-ler only had a moment to see that fear before he flipped the younger version of himself over, grabbing the Thneed that was sitting on the chair next to the bed and using it to tie his hands behind his back. “It’ll only hurt for a second. But it’ll hurt a lot.” There was almost a concerned tone in his voice as he pulled his own pants off.

“I-I don’t want this!” Oncie cried out, trying to squirm away.

“I think it’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?” Greed-ler chuckled, pressing his younger self into the mattress and biting into his shoulder. Tears sprang to Oncie’s eyes at the pain of the bite and he whimpered. Greed-ler pulled his gloves and his jacket off slowly, taking his time now that the black haired boy couldn’t fight back. The older male noticed a bottle of lotion on the dresser on the other side of the room and decided to take pity on his younger self.

“W-What are you doing?” Once-ler turned his head to see what Greed-ler was doing but looked away when he saw him spreading lotion onto his fingers. He let out a sharp gasp when a finger was forced into him. There wasn’t much time to adjust before a second finger was added. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks at the pain of being stretched but like before when he felt Greed-ler’s nails dragging down his sides, the pain was starting to subside into pleasure.

“Does that feel good Oncie~?” Greed-ler chuckled as Once-ler started panting softly. “You like my fingers in your tight ass~?” He almost purred in his ear as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Oncie let out a fragile whimper at the empty feeling that was left when the fingers were gone.

“I-Is that all…?” He panted softly.

“Not even close.” Was the reply from the man behind him. Greed-ler moaned lightly as he stroked himself lightly, rubbing a bit of the lotion over his length before pressing against Once-ler’s tight hole. “Ready?” He asked, a hint of softness in his voice as he gripped the slim hips before him and pressed just the head of his cock in. Oncie let out a hiss of pain, gritting his teeth and squirming under the other male. “Relax.” Greed-ler ordered, pressing in further. It took a few long minutes but Greed-ler managed to push in all the way.

“I-It hurts…” Once-ler whimpered, more tears spilling from his eyes. He felt so violated. The tears weren’t even from the physical pain anymore. They were from the mental pain.

“I know.” Greed-ler panted, leaning his forehead against the boys shoulder. “I know it does. It’ll go away in a moment.” He reassured, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, letting out a moan and pulling an identical moan from Oncie. “So tight.” He groaned, thrusting again. He started a quick pace and gripped the other boy’s hips, leaning down to bite his neck.

“H-Harder…” Oncie blushed when he registered the word that he had whimpered out.

‘Why would I say that?’ He thought, almost scolding himself for the pleasure that was starting to wrack through his body.

“You want more?” The older male chuckled, digging his nails into the younger’s soft skin. “Beg for me Oncie.” He ordered. “Let me hear that sexy voice.” Once-ler bit his lip hard, holding back his moans, still trying to deny the pleasure. This DIDN’T feel good. He kept telling himself that over and over. But the more he denied it, the better it started to feel.

“M-More… P-Please!” He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Greed-ler started thrusting harder, hitting something deep inside him, making him see stars. “O-Oh my god.” He panted, trying to tug his hands free of the Thneed that was binding him. He needed to hold on to something. Around the pain that still burned, there was the intense pleasure that made him feel like he was floating. He needed to find a tether to the solid world under him.

“Fuck!” Greed-ler groaned moving faster, reaching around to stroke Oncie. “You’re so damn tight around me.” He moaned into the boy’s ear. “I’m so close Oncie. You’re gonna make me cum.”

“M-Me too.” Oncie was horrified by his words once again and he kept biting back the moans that threatened to spill from his lips.

“Scream for me. Scream for me when you cum.” Greed-ler stroked harder and pushed himself in deeper, moaning and panting. The younger man let out a scream of pure bliss and clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms as he came, his muscles getting even tighter around the cock inside him. “Oh shit!” The older male groaned as he came deep in Once-ler’s ass. “Good god Oncie.” He chuckled, pulling out slowly. Oncie tried to get his brain to form a proper sentence but it wasn’t working. He registered the feeling of blood rushing back to his arms when his older counter-part untied his hands and let his arms fall back to his sides.

“W-Will you be coming back?” Was what he eventually settled on whispering as he laid down on his bed. He realized that his voice sounded desperate but for what he didn’t know. Did he _want_ Greed-ler to visit him again? No… It couldn’t be that. He was desperate for the man to leave and never come back. Even if he was a dream.

“I might.” The warmth in Greed-ler’s voice was surprising as he leaned over Once-ler with a towel and cleaned him up before he pulled his younger self’s pajama pants up and re-buttoned his shirt. “If you want me to.” He smiled as he pulled Oncie’s blankets over him again, chuckling when he saw that the boy had fallen asleep again, his lips parted, still panting lightly. “I remember being that cute.” He laughed quietly to himself, leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on those soft lips. “Good night, Oncie.”

 

~xoxo~

 

“Yikes. What happened to you?” Once-ler slumped against a tree when the Lorax popped up next to him the next morning. “You look horrible.”

“Nothing really. Just a crazy dream.” He yawned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Like, I seriously hope you enjoyed it. I want to make people happy ;A;  
> I should have more works up soon.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Less Than Three, and Blessings Be ~ KayKatastr0phe


End file.
